


Costumes

by opal_sapphire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opal_sapphire/pseuds/opal_sapphire
Summary: You and Loki dress up for Halloween.





	Costumes

Halloween was, without a doubt, your favorite holiday. The costumes, the decorations, the candy--all of it created an atmosphere that was irresistible to you.

You loved to dress up. You preferred the spooky costumes, the ones that were unsettling but not outright terrifying. Just enough to creep others out.

It took a bit of bribing, but you managed to convince Loki to dress up with you. The main selling point was that you promised to keep an extra bag of sweets just for him.

You probably should've placed set some sort of dress code, though.

"You know, love, when I said "dress up", I meant spooks, not a gory slasher victim turned zombie," you said.

His costume was all about the makeup. His face was painted to look like a zombie, with a smile "carved" into his cheeks and "oozing" blood. A similar "cut" was across his neck, with "bruising" painted on around it as if someone had choked him and then slit his throat. All the cuts seemed to have fake signs of infection as well. There were fake bloodstains and a few tears on his clothes as well. Though you had a suspicion that those weren't actually Loki's clothes. If you had to guess, they were probably Thor's.

"I thought the point of Halloween was the horror," Loki replied.

"Well, yeah, that’s part of it, but small children likely dressed as pumpkins will ring the doorbell as well," you argued.

"Come on, just let me scare a few trick-or-treaters."

"You're gonna horrify them."

"It'll build character."

You snorted a laugh. Loki smirked.

You crossed your arms. "Fine, but on one condition."

"And what's that?" He asked.

"Don't scare the toddlers."

"Deal."

He walked up to you and placed his hands on your waist. "Now, as for you, my darling, I'm afraid your costume isn't quite scary enough."

He lifted you up and put you over his shoulder as he started back to the bedroom. You shrieked and began laughing.

"Loki! Put me down!"

"Only when we get settled, love," he replied.

He sat you down on the counter.

"I'm supposed to be a fairy, fairies aren't scary," you reminded him.

"Maybe not in Disney legends, but let's not forget the tales of the Fey in which they lure you into their realm with a false sense of security and trap you forever," Loki countered.

"So I'm one of those fairies then?"

"Precisely."

You had to admit, when he was done, you ended up liking it better than your idea. Your makeup had been intensified, making you look both ethereal and unnervingly beautiful at the same time. What little fake blood there was was around the corners of your mouth. You were also wearing a row of upper false teeth that, when you smiled, showed off the sharp points.

"And you won't even scare any toddlers," Loki said.

You smiled.

"Perhaps you shouldn't smile at them. I doubt their parents would appreciate you striking terror into their child's heart at such a young age."

"This coming from the guy who wanted to build character."

"That was before you smiled with those teeth in."

You laughed. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Come on, let's go scare some people. After," you added, "we check if there are toddlers."

"And if there are?"

"I don't smile, and you don't jump out at them from the shadows."

Luckily, neither of you seemed to scare any toddlers. The same could not be said, however, of anyone older.


End file.
